Is It Forever, Or For-never?
by Midnite Raven
Summary: All the popular wrestlers are back in their training days, juggling college, training and relationships. Friendships get damaged, relationships get broken and people get betrayed. Includes 2 of my own people, Hall, Nash, Hardys, McMahons, HHH, HBK, RVD, Y
1. List

Is It Forever, Or For-never?

Hey everyone, before I start, I got to do my disclaimer: I own no part of the wwe or any of the stars there, what is in my story has never actually happened. The only characters that I own is my own, which are Marika and May.

In my story I will be calling most of the wrestlers by their actual names, except when they are training, then I will be using their wrestling names, also the ages that they are differs between 18, 19 and 20. So to avoid confusion, here are a list of their ages, real names and wrestling names, and the list will also let you know who is the characters in my story:

The rating of this story is for the time being PG13 but there is the occasional swearing, so be warned. The rating of this story may turn to R as I go along. I give you a far warning.

AGE WRESTLING NAMES REAL NAMES

18-Eddie Guerrero-Eddie Guerrero

-Chris Jericho-Chris Irvine

-Christian -Jason Reso

-X-Pac-Sean Waltman

-Molly Holly-Noreen Greenwald

19-Raven-Scott Levy

-Rob Van Dam-Rob Szatkowski

-Edge-Adam Copeland

-Jeff Hardy-Jeff Hardy

-Chris Benoit-Chris Benoit

-Midnite-Marika

-Dominatrix-May

-Trish Stratus-Trish Stratigias

-Lita-Amy Dumas

-Terri Runnels-Terri Runnels

-Stephanie McMahon-Stephanie McMahon

-Stacy Keibler-Stacy Keibler

20-Scott Hall-Scott Hall

-Kevin Nash-Kevin Nash

-Undertaker-Mark Calloway 

-Goldust-Dustin Runnels

-Shane McMahon-Shane McMahon

-Matt Hardy-Matt Hardy

-The Rock-Dwayne Johnson

-Booker T-Booker Huffman

-Shawn Michaels-Michael Shawn Hickenbottem

-Triple H-Paul Levesque

-Big Show-Paul Wight

-Jazz-Charlene Begnaud

-Torrie Wilson-Torrie Wilson

TRAINERS

Ric Flair

Hulk Hogan

Jim Ross

Jerry Lawler

Paul Heyman

Jacqueline 

MAKE-UP ARTIST

Rico

SCHOOL OWNER

Vince McMahon


	2. Getting Acquainted

Is It Forever, Or For-never ?

Rating: For the time being, the rating PG13, but be warned that there is an occasional swear word in my story. As we go along the rating may be changed to R. I give you a fair warning.

Summary: All the popular wrestlers are back in their training days, juggling college, training and relationships. Friendships get damaged, relationships get broken and people get betrayed. Includes 2 of my own people, Hall, Nash, Hardys, McMahons, HHH, HBK, RVD, Y2J, and many more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWF/WWE, I only own Marika and May.

Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted 

"Hey Rica, wait up," May said running down the hall to me. "What's the hurry?"

May's my best friend, she has been since we became roommates a year ago when we both started college. She's tall with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, she's also quite thin. Everybody calls me Rica, but my name is actually Marika. I'm kind of short, but have a really good figure. I have long dark blond hair down to the centre of my back and dark blue eyes. We're both 19 years of age and are in our second year of college. Another school that we belong to, is a big time wrestling school that's not that far away from the dorm rooms. We've both been there for a little over a year, all of our friends also go there and all of the people who train there also go to the same college, but we aren't friends with some of them. We train nights on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and for a few hours on Sunday. The students in the college that aren't in training in the wrestling school, are usually intimidated by the share strength of us and therefore don't come around us, so we don't know many of them.

"Isn't it obvious," I said, laughing, "I want to get the fuck out of here, half a day is enough for me."

"Where are we going for lunch anyway?" She asked me. Sometimes we stay on campus for lunch, but sometimes we'll go out to eat.

"I don't know." I said distractedly. "Hey, there are the others."

The others consisted of my boyfriend Shane McMahon and Matt Hardy, who are 20, Rob Szatkowski, Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas and Stephanie McMahon who are all 19.

I hugged Shane and he put his arm around my shoulders as we were walking, "Where are we going today?" I asked.

"We haven't got that far in our plans yet." Matt answered.

"Lets just go to any damn place that's close, unless we're driving, are we driving?" May asked.

"I got my car," Shane said, "But not everybody can fit in it."

"I've got mine." Rob said.

"So we're driving." Amy said.

"Good," Steph announced, "Walking in this scorching weather would just kill my skin."

"Oh, get over it princess." Shane said to his sister.

"Hey, my lotion does not come cheap." Steph said.

"Yeah, but Dads the one that pays for it." Shane retaliated. Their father Vince McMahon owns the wrestling school that we belong to.

"Whatever." Steph said, waving off the conversation.

We got out to the parking lot where the 2 cars were parked, "So, we're just gonna cruise around till we find a place?" I asked.

"Why not?" Matt asked, "You got a better idea?"

"Unfortunately no." I answered.

"Alright, who's going with who?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, who's coming with R V D?" Rob said, punctuating each letter with a point to himself.

"Ya got to stop doing that." May said.

"What?" Rob asked, confused.

May rolled her eyes.

"I'm going with Shane." I said.

"Than so am I." May said.

"Surprise, surprise." Steph said. "I'd rather go with the annoying one than go with my brother."

"Hey." Rob said.

"I'll go with Rob too." Amy said.

"Than I'm going with him too." Matt said, him and Amy are dating.

"Than I'll be going with Shane O'Mac." Jeff said.

***

We were all hanging around in the wrestling gym waiting for class to start. There was a mixture of 18, 19 and 20 year olds enrolled in the school, and when they would divide us for each trainer, they would usually mix us up. The school trains 20 guys and 10 girls in all, but a couple of weeks ago, two friends dropped out together, one of them was one of the most promising at the school, Steve Williams, or Stone Cold Steve Austin, as his wrestling name was. Mine is Midnite and May's is Dominatrix. Since they left there has been two empty spots on the roster, which we were hoping would be filled tonight.

For once we weren't hanging out with the guys, it was just May, Amy, Steph and I.

"Dad said that there was going to be two new guys here tonight." Steph was telling us.

"Well, I don't see anybody new around here." I said, looking around, then I spotted Eddie Guerrero walking towards us. "Oh great, mullet incoming." I warned everybody.

"Hey mamacitas," He said while trying to look down our shirts, "What you looking for?" He asked in his thick Spanish accent.

"Not an annoying 18 year old with a bad haircut." I said to him.

"Come on, my Latino heat is irresistible." He said.

We all rolled our eyes. "Get lost." May said.

"Oh come on essa's." He begged.

"Do you not understand the words 'get' and 'lost'?" Amy asked him.

"Ya, and if you don't leave us alone, we'll get someone to kick your ass." I told him.

"Ya right." He said, not believing me.

I looked around and spotted the Undertaker. He calls the ring his yard, because he's been training here the longest. He also happens to be 6 feet 10 inches tall, and weighs over 300 pounds. "Hey Mark," I said calling to him, he looked over at me, "Eddie here says that he's gonna trespass on your…"

"Got to go." Eddie said, not wanting an ass-kicking.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Never mind."

"While you guys were busy," Steph said, "Two guys walked in." 

We all turned to look at the door, one of the guys was almost 7 feet tall and had long straight blond hair and a goatee. His arms were heavily muscled and sported a couple of tattoos. The other one was only slightly shorter, with long wavy black hair tied back in a ponytail and for facial hair, he had a little bit of black stubble growing. His arms were also heavily muscled, but he had no tattoos, but instead had a toothpick hanging out of his mouth.

"I have one word for them," Steph said, "And that's hot."

I looked at her, "You think every guy is hot." I looked back at them, "But for once your right."

"Hey." May said, "Why is Paul, Shawn and Sean talking to them like they're old buddies?" She was referring to Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and X-Pac.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh," Steph said. "I remember something."

"What?" Amy asked her.

"Way back when I was with Paul, I remember him saying something about a couple buddies of his that were part of a rival wrestling school, that if I can remember correctly, just went under."

"Do ya think that's them?" I asked her.

"Could be." She answered.

"Wooooooo," Ric Flair, the head trainer said, "Everybody gather around."

We all went to surround one of the training rings.

"Before we all get started." Flair said, "The _esteemed_," He said this with a hint of disgust, "Owner of this school, Mr. Vince McMahon, has a few people that he would like to introduce."

Vince entered the ring. "Alright, first off, I would like to say that all of you have been doing extremely well and should be able to easily get a good job later on with a federation." We all cheered and showed our school spirit. "Alright, settle down, I have important news." We all immediately shut up, none of us wanted to get on the bosses bad side. "We are going to have three new people joining us. Two of those people are new students," He pointed to the two new guys, "Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. The other new person that we have joining us, is a new trainer. I am very proud to present to you, the legendary Hulk Hogan."

Hulk Hogan entered the gym to our cheers, it wasn't everyday that we got a new trainer, especially not someone like the icon Hulk Hogan.

"Now that that is over with," Vince said, "I'll leave you all to your training." With that, he left.

"Alright everybody," Flair took over again, "With the evaluating show on Sunday, your going to have to work extra hard on all subjects, including microphone performance, storylines and moves. And we will be marking you on each thing separately." Flair announced. "Now I'll separate you. Working with me on microphone performance is Dominatrix, Jericho, Stratus, Big Show and Booker T. Going with Hogan for moves is J. Hardy, Steph McMahon, Benoit, Runnels and Michaels. On storylines with Jerry the King Lawler is M. Hardy, Shane McMahon, Christian, Keibler and Triple H. Also working on storylines but with Paul Heyman is Van Dam, Rocky, Edge, Wilson and Jazz. Working with Jim Ross on microphone performance is Hall, Guerrero, Midnite, Raven and Goldust. And last working with Jacqueline on moves is Lita, Holly, X-Pac, Undertaker and Nash. Now get in your groups."

I joined the rest of my group.

"Hey." Guerrero said.

"Oh no, your in this group?" I asked him.

"Oh ya essa." He answered.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see Goldust feeling himself and breathing through his teeth, "You will forever remember the name Goldust."

"I don't grasp how any self-respecting person can continue to be associated with you." Raven said to him.

"And I'm in the freak group." I said to myself.

"And I take offence to that." The black haired new one said, walking over to join the group.

"Which one are you, Hall or Nash?" I asked.

"Scott Hall." he answered. "And you are?"

"Marika." I answered "Or Rica for short."

He looked over at Goldust, who was still feeling himself and breathing through his teeth, and at Raven, who was still insulting him using complicated words.

"Since you just insinuated that you're the only normal one in the group," He said, "Than maybe you could tell me what's with them?"

"Goldust is a freak and raven is a genius that is too smart for his own good." I answered simply.

He nodded.

"You learn quickly who to avoid around here." I told him.

"Aren't they supposed top be training us?" He asked.

"They always take a couple of minutes before each session to discuss what their planning on teaching." I answered.

"That's different from my old school." He said.

"So why did you come here?" I asked him.

"Me and Kev, we got friends here and we have this grand scheme cooked up." He said, something about the way that he said it disturbed me just a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Can't say, I'm no traitor." He said proudly.

"Alright, whatever."

"So what's the power source around here?" He asked.

"I'm a power source." I answered.

"You? How?" He asked a bit surprised.

"My boyfriends the bosses son." I answered him.

"Ahhh." He said nodding.

"And the bosses daughter is one of my better friends."

"Making sure your secured huh?" He said. "Just better hope that your relationship with the son don't go sour, then you might be in a little trouble."

"Probably," I agreed.

"You got a beef with Triple H, X-Pac and Shawn?" He asked.

"I don't have a problem with X-Pac and Shawn." I answered. "But I have to dislike Triple H through connections."

"How's that?" He asked.

"Because of what happened between Steph and him." I answered. "Are they your friends here?"

"Yah, they brought me and Kev here." He answered, he thought for a second, "Is the Steph that your referring to that whiny, conniving little bitch Stephanie McMahon?"

"Ignoring the description." I said. "Yes."

"Triple h, Paul, told me about her." He said. "By what he said, she seems like a spoiled little brat that takes a fit whenever she doesn't get her own way."

"No matter how much of that is true," I said starting to get angry, "I don't like people dissing my friends."

"O.k." He said. "Lighten up, I'm not interested in making an enemy out of you or anybody else for the time being. Tell ya what, find me after class, I'll introduce you to Kevin and you'll see that we're not bad guys."

"Fine, but if you insult another friend of mine, I'll personally kick your ass."

***

After class when we were all in the locker room getting changed, May, Amy, Steph and I were discussing Hall and Nash.

"He wants me to meet Kevin." I was saying. "But I think that they have this huge plan to disrupt the school."

"Why do you think that?" Steph asked.

"Because he said that they cooked up this huge scheme or something." I answered.

"Scheme?" she repeated.

"That's what he said."

"So you going to meet him?" Amy asked.

"Yah, I guess so." I answered.

"Ohh." may teased. "What will Shane think?"

I punched her in the arm.

"Owww." she whined.

"At least I have a boyfriend." She stuck her tongue out at me "Besides you guys want to come meet them?"

"Nah." Amy said. "I have a date with matt."

"I'm not conversing with anyone who has Paul for a friend." Steph answered.

"Fine, what about you may?" I asked.

"I might as well, seeing as I have nothing better to do since I don't have a boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Steph doesn't have one either."

"That's because she's still in love with Paul." Amy teased.

"Shut up, am not." Steph said defensively .

"Prove It." Amy challenged.

"How?" Steph asked.

"There's a dance in about a week, get a date that isn't Paul."

"Fine that's easy." Steph said.

***

May and I were waiting in the gym after class talking. Amy had already left for her date and Steph had left as soon as she could to avoid Paul.

"What do you want to bet that they get back together?" I asked, bored of waiting.

"Who?" May asked.

I shot her a look. "Rob and Jeff." I said sarcastically. "Who do you think?"

"Well I didn't know that they…"

I sighed. "Steph and Paul."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

I sighed. "Forget it."

"Alright."

"Hey May." Shane said, coming out of the locker room. "Ready Rica?"

"What?" I asked

"We had a date." he answered.

I cringed " 'Had' is right. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot."

"Well what else do you have to do?" He asked.

Unfortunately Scott and Kevin chose that moment to come out of the locker room and over to us.

"Hey babe." Scott said.

Shane looked at him then back at me. "Oh, I see."

Scott looked confused. "Someone want to let me in?"

"This is Shane." I said.

"And this is Scott Hall and Kevin Nash." Shane said. "I know what you did to the last school you attended." He glared at them.

Scott snickered. "I don't think that I know what your talking about." he hit Kevin on the chest with the back of his hand. "How about you Kev? You know?"

He slowly shook his head, "Don't have a clue."

"Whatever, play dumb all you want." Shane said. "I'm getting out of here, you coming?"

"Uh, no?" I said more like a question.

"Fine stay then." He said angrily, with a tint of jealousy. He turned on his heel and stormed out.

I watched him for a second then turned back to Scott "What was he talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Scott answered. "We just kind of got a bad rep at World Championship Wrestling school, a lot of guys blame us for its downfall."

"Of course, we actually had nothing to do with it." Kevin added.

"Of course." Scott agreed.

"Alright." I said.

"Um hello? Did you all forget about me?" May asked.

I turned to face her. "Oh yeah, I did, sorry, Scott, Kevin, this is my best friend may."

"Hi." she said.

Scott nodded a greeting.

"Hey." Kevin said.

We hung around talking for about another hour, than we all went back to our dorm rooms.

"Hey guys, Amy's not back yet, can I hang out in your room?" Steph asked as we were walking down the hall to our room.

"Sure." I said and unlocked and opened the door. I went in and laid on my bed. Steph and May sat on hers.

"Alright," Steph said, "Rica, you have got to listen to me. I was talking to Shane after we left tonight and he is really, really pissed."

I sat up and looked at her, "He is? Shit, why?"

"Well for starters you forgot about your date." She said.

"but I've forgotten dates before and he hasn't got mad." I said.

"Yah, but this time you passed him up to hang out with another guy." She said.

"Actually it was two guys." I stated.

"Yah, and there you go." She told me.

"You really should have left with him." May said. "I mean I really wouldn't have minded."

"Yah right, in your dreams." I said.

"It will be." May laughed.

"Oh, Steph," I said, "Now I have to tell you something."

"What?" She asked.

"And it's about Paul." I added.

She sighed, "What?"

"Scott and Kevin told us that to make sure that he has a date for the dance, he has already asked one of the girls," I said, "And she accepted."

"Oh God, who?" She asked.

"One Trish Stratigius." I answered.

"That slut." She said. "Oh I hate her, she was always trying to come in between Paul and me."

"Well, he has a date, so if you don't want to look bad," May said, "You better get one too."

She put her head in her hands, "I'm in trouble."

"It's not that bad." May said. "For every one girl at the school, there's two guys."

"But some have girlfriends in other colleges." She stated.

"And some are complete freaks." I added.

"Exactly."

The door opened and Amy popped her head in, "So this is where you all are." She came in and sat on my bed. "What's going on?"

"Paul already has a date for the dance, with Trish." I explained.

"Oh." Amy said. "I have an easy solution for you."

Steph looked up, "What?"

"Go with mullet head." She said simply.

"You mean Guerrero?" I asked.

"No way." Steph said.

"Ya," Amy said. "Hey, maybe you'll get lucky and Chris Irvine won't have a date either, so you could go with him."

Steph made a face. "Guerrero it is."

**************************************************************************************

Please review!!!


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Is It Forever, Or For-never ?

Rating: For the time being, the rating PG13, but be warned that there is an occasional swear word in my story. As we go along the rating may be changed to R. I give you a fair warning.

Summary: All the popular wrestlers are back in their training days, juggling college, training and relationships. Friendships get damaged, relationships get broken and people get betrayed. Includes 2 of my own people, Hall, Nash, Hardys, McMahons, HHH, HBK, RVD, Y2J, and many more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWF/WWE, I only own Marika and May. The events of this story have never happened in real life. I also don't own Pink.

Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

Over the next couple of days, I had gotten Shane to forgive me and Steph had gotten Guerrero to agree to take her to the dance, which didn't take much. Also, May and I had spent some more time with Scott and Kevin and was becoming rather good friends with them, which the rest off our friends didn't like very much, for various reasons.

Shane, Steph and the rest of our group were sitting in the school library after classes waiting for May and I, we were supposed to meet them there twenty minutes earlier, when we walked with Scott, Kevin and Sean.

We said good bye to them and went to join the rest of our friends. We sat down at their table.

"Hey." I said.

"Your late." Matt pointed out.

"We know and we are so sorry," I apologized, "But Scott just got this new black convertible and…"

"And you just had to see it." Jeff ended.

"And since when do you hang out with Sean?" Shane asked, jealousy showing through.

"We don't, this is the first time." I replied.

"Can I say something?" May asked, almost jumping out of her chair with excitement.

"Oh yeah, your big news." I said.

"What big news?" Steph asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Get this," She said. "I have a boyfriend."

"You do?" Steph asked, utterly surprised.

"Uh huh." She replied.

"This is so cool," Amy said, "Now we all have boyfriends."

"Eddie is not my boyfriend." Steph stated.

"Ya right." Amy said and rolled her eyes. Steph punched her arm lightly and we all started giggling.

"You know who her boyfriend is?" I asked them.

"Ya, who?" Amy asked.

"Scott or Kevin?" Steph asked.

"Kevin." May squealed.

"Ya," I laughed. "Scott's mine."

"What?" Shane asked.

"Cool it, I'm joking." I said.

"How did this happen?" Steph asked.

"He asked me to the dance." May answered.

"Just now?" Amy asked.

May nodded.

"Have you kissed him yet? Cause that's gonna suck, he's like a foot taller then you." Steph commented.

"Ok, hello?" I said. "Not comfortable talking about height, you know with me being damn well short and all."

Steph rolled her eyes.

"I've hugged him." May said.

"Even Scott's kissed me before." I stated.

"Alright." Shane said. "That's enough. If you four want to discuss this any longer then I suggest that you leave. And you," He said to me, "Should be smart enough not to talk about your affairs in front of me."

"Don't be so jealous Shane." I said to him. "He kissed me good bye on the cheek last night."

"I don't care, you shouldn't even be hanging around with them."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Never mind." He said and slowly shook his head.

"No, I'd really like to know, Shane." I said.

"Maybe I don't feel like telling you." Shane said.

"And whys that?" I asked.

"You don't deserve to know." Shane hissed at me.

"You know what, screw it." I said. "I don't have to put up with this." I got up and walked out.

All except Shane looked at one another, not really sure what to do. Then Shane got up and followed me out.

"Rica." He said. "Rica stop."

I turned around and looked at him. "What?"

He walked up to me, at six feet two inches tall, he's over a foot taller then me and I had to lift my head to look him in the face.

"You know how I am." He said softly. "You shouldn't do things to invoke my jealousy, I love you and I don't want to share you with anybody."

"Their friends Shane." I said, still angry. "Nothing more, I'd think that you would trust me more than that."

"You haven't given me a reason to believe that I can." He stated.

"How can you say that?" I asked him. "After I haven't said a word to anyone about…"

"I know what's coming." Shane interrupted. "And I can't believe your holding that over my head."

"Using the word 'that' implies it happened once." I said. "But it didn't happen once, it's happened multiple times."

Then as if to add an exclamation point to what I said, he raised his hand and smacked me hard across the jaw.

The impact turned my head to the side and I reached up with my hand and covered my jaw. 'Oh great,' I thought, 'Now I'm going to have to come up with a reason for why my jaw's bruised.' I was so used to getting hit by Shane that the pain didn't even register.

"Now see what you made me do?" Shane asked me.

"Uh huh." I answered.

"Alright," He said, "So are we ok?"

I nodded, "yeah, we're ok." I said lowly.

"Good." He said. "Cause I got to go." He walked away.

Not even one apology. I rubbed my jaw, now the pain was starting to register.

*** 

After my meeting with Shane earlier, I had gone back to my dorm room and sulked around for a bit. Shane has hit me before, but I never tell anyone. I always have to make up some excuse for why my jaw is bruised when people ask me about it. Since I attend the wrestling school, I can usually just say that I got hit training. That usually works. Bt that wouldn't work this time, since I hadn't trained since the last time that I saw everybody.

I was feeling pretty down and didn't want to face everybody at the school that night. I just felt like hanging around my room alone. May still hadn't come back, so I was still alone. But I knew that I would have to go tonight, I wouldn't miss a class, not because of this. The only reason that I would miss a class is if I was physically unable to train. That was how dedicated I was to what I was doing.

I was surfing the net when I got an instant message from Adam Copeland. I don't talk to him that much, except on the computer, there's a couple people that I will chat with, and he's one of them. We were just talking about any old thing and joking around, stuff like that. Than he asked me how my relationship with Shane was going. I was getting tired of hiding the truth and actually contemplated whether to tell him or not. In the end, I just said, fine.

May had come back about a half hour after that and I logged off and went in to the bathroom to see how bad my bruise was, before she could see it and ask about it. I had a big purple bruise on the right side of my jaw. I sighed, might as well get this over with. I left the bathroom, "Hey." I said. 

"Hi." She said in return, she had her back to me, but when she turned around, her mouth dropped open. "What happened? Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "I wasn't watching where I was going earlier and ran into a pole, no big deal."

"Smart one." She said believingly. "By the way your dressed, I take it you didn't make up with Shane." She said.

I looked down, when I had gotten back, I changed out of my jeans and tank top and put on an old t-shirt and training pants. "Yes, I did make up with him, for your information." I told her.

"Alright." She said. "It's just that those are usually your sulking clothes."

She knew me too well. "Yeah." I answered. I lowered my eyes. "Hey May, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She answered.

"If something was happening or about to happen, that you knew was wrong and shouldn't be happening, what would you do?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me. "What's going on?" She asked, concern etched on her features.

"Nothing." I replied. "Forget it."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Because you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." She told me.

"I know." I said. "And I appreciate it" I went over and gave her a hug. "We got to get ready."

"Yeah, ok." She said. "Who's driving us? Or are you brining your car?"

"I think Scott's picking us up." I said.

"Alright." She replied. "Hey, is he picking up Kevin too?"

"Probably." I rolled my eyes. "You are really gone over him."

"I can't help it, he's just so perfect." She got a dreamy look on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Get a life." I teased.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She laughed.

***

A half hour later, May was ready and I was just finishing up in the bathroom. I looked at the mirror. I looked great from the neck down with my black training pants, tight red tank top and black and red sneakers. But from the neck up, I was a disaster area. My hair was in tangles, I had a huge bruise on my face and to top it all off, I was out of mascara. I don't know which was worse.

"You're a smart one, you are Marika Smith." (Smith is my last name.) I hissed at my reflection. I sighed, at least I could fix two of those problems. I opened the cabinet and took out May's mascara and used that. "One down, two to go." I said.

I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my thick hair and looped it into a high ponytail. I pointed to my bruise, "Now what about this?" I asked my reflection. "Your stumped too huh?" I asked it. "Well you are me."

"Who are you talking to Rica?" May yelled through the door.

"Just my reflection." I answered back.

"Is it answering you?" She asked.

"No." I said. "Just like me, it's good for nothing." I left the bathroom.

"What's been your problem today?" She asked me. "You've been like this all afternoon."

"It's nothing." I smiled at her. "See?"

She shook her head slowly. "Rica, you have got to learn to trust people with your problems."

"I do." I said.

"No, you don't." She stated. "Something's bugging you, why won't you tell me?"

I dismissed her question. "C'mon, Scott's probably waiting for us."

"You can't avoid it forever Rica." She said, following me to the door.

"Why not? I've been doing it for a year." I said under my breath.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

We walked down the hall and outside. Our timing was perfect, Scott had just pulled in. He got out and walked over to us. It was dark so I used a shadow to try to hide my bruise as much as I could.

May looked around franticly, "Where's Kevin?" She asked.

"He had to take his own car." Scott answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"He had to pick up Shawn, Sean and Paul." Scott replied. "Besides, you'll see him soon enough."

"Alright." May said reluctantly.

Scott looked me in the face. "Someone hit you?" He asked concerned.

"No." I lied. "I literally had a run-in with a pole and the pole won." 

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, stupid me, huh?" I asked.

"I'm not going to answer that." He said. "You might get mad at me for disagreeing."

"Now I'm confused." I said. "Was that a compliment?"

"Yes." He laughed. "C'mon, we got to go."

"Alright."

Everyone was silent on the short trip to the gym, so I got a chance to think about things. Scott had the radio on and one songs chorus really made me think, it was Just Like A Pill by Pink.

Where I can run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear your just like a pill

Instead of making me better

You keep making me ill

You keep making me ill

Shane was like my pill, I was addicted to him, even though he keeps hurting me, and I was afraid what would happen if I didn't have him anymore. I had decided that I had three options: Stay with him like I always did, tell people the truth behind my bruises, or dump him and go cold turkey.

For once in over a year, I was starting to question if our relationship was really forever, or if I was just fooling myself.

**************************************************************************************

Please review! If you like the clique, or the nWo, or my writing, then you should check out my other story, new world order-revised!


	4. Dance Preperations and Phone Calls

Is It Forever, Or For-never ?

Rating: For the time being, the rating PG13, but be warned that there is an occasional swear word in my story. As we go along the rating may be changed to R. I give you a fair warning.

Summary: All the popular wrestlers are back in their training days, juggling college, training and relationships. Friendships get damaged, relationships get broken and people get betrayed. Includes 2 of my own people, Hall, Nash, Hardys, McMahons, HHH, HBK, RVD, Y2J, and many more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWF/WWE, I only own Marika, May and Victoria.

Chapter 3: Dance Preparations and Phone Calls

We got to the gym and as we were going in, Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Rica." He said. "I haven't known you for that long but I think that your not telling the truth."

I made my self look confused. "About what?" Acting, a trait all good wrestlers must possess.

"The bruise on your jaw." He said. "There's something that your not telling."

"No there's not." My defences were starting to wear thin.

He looked me in the face. "There must be something that your just dieing to tell someone." He said trying to get me to tell him.

I bit my lip. "Nothing." I said.

"Nothing?" He repeated. "No little secret, nothing at all?" He said patiently.

"No." I squeaked out. Then a thought crossed my mind, maybe I should just tell him, but I disposed of that thought as soon as I got it.

He looked suspiciously at me, "Class is going to start, we should go in."

***

It was Saturday, a couple of hours before that dance was to begin. May and I were lazing around gossiping.

"So Jeff is definitely not going then?" May asked.

"No, he said that dances weren't his kind of thing." I answered. "do you know who Rob is going with?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Noreen Greenwald." I giggled.

She laughed, "Your joking."

"No, I swear." I said. "He had to promise not to try to ruin her 'Wholesome Pureness' and all that other crap."

"Oh God, poor Rob, I don't know how he's going to put up with her." She said.

I laughed. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to put up with her."

"Oh, your hanging out with them?" She asked.

"Oh, that's right, your going to be hanging out with Kevin, Scott, Paul, Trish and all the rest." I said, as realisation hit me.

"Can you hang out with us too? Please, please, please?" She begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not going to feel comfortable around that many people that I don't know that well." She said.

"Well, I'm going with Shane and he wouldn't like that too much." I said.

She gave me the puppy dog face, "Please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to Shane."

"Thanks." She said.

"Just out of curiosity," I said, "Did Kev say anything about Scott having a date?"

"Oh yeah, he's taking Stacy Keibler." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"If it helps any, I think it has more to do with him wanting a date than of him actually liking her." She told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She looked at me, "That jealousy on your face."

"I'm not jealous." I said.

"Alright." She said. "But if you were.."

"But I'm not." I interrupted. "End of conversation."

"Alright then." She replied.

***

The dance was going to start in about a half of an hour and Shane was going to be picking me up soon. I still wasn't sure how to tell him that I would be hanging out with May and them that night. I didn't want him to get mad again and hit me, I didn't know whether or not I would be able to keep my mouth shut the next time that he does that.

I walked over to the full length mirror and looked at my reflection. I was wearing a short, black, leather skirt, with a low cut black tank-top, a leather belt,, that has a gold belt buckle with a big M on it, and gold hoop earrings to match. My hair was loose also.

"Yes Rica, you look flawless." May said, coming up behind me.

She was wearing a one piece, long dress with a tube top like upper part.

"Thanks, you too." I said.

The phone rang and May answered it. "Hello? Oh yeah, just a minute please. It's for you." She said to me.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Don't know."

I took the phone. "hello?"

"Hey." The female voice said. "Do you know who this is?"

"It better not be who I think it is." I said.

She laughed, "That's right, it's your older sister Victoria."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I asked.

"Well, little sis," She said, "I'm going to be traveling around there for a couple of days and I am in need of a place to stay."

"Get a hotel room." I said nastily.

"C'mon, we can catch up and everything." She said. "I haven't seen you in years."

"And that's the way that I like it." I told her.

"Please, please, please, please, please?" She begged., "It will only be for a couple of days."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks so much." She said. "I'll be at the airport at one on Monday, you can pick me up right? Thanks, bye." She hung up.

I put down the phone and sighed.

"Who was that?" May asked.

"Victoria." I answered.

"Who's that?" May asked.

"Victoria Smith." I replied.

"But that's your last name." She said confused.

"Yeah, she's my older sister." I said.

"I didn't know that you had an older sister." She said. "Come to think of it, I don't know anything about your family."

"I keep it hidden for a reason." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Alright, you want to know about my family?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

I sighed. "I have an older sister named Victoria Smith-Warner, who is currently twenty-four and newly divorced. I have a younger brother named Eric Smith, who would be seventeen right now if he hadn't run away two years ago and was never found. My mother lives by herself in Quebec City, Quebec, Canada. She's English, my father was French, so I am bilingual and yes, also Canadian. My father died when I was ten years of age. The reason that I hate my sister so much is because when she was eighteen, I was thirteen and Eric was eleven, my mother became deathly ill. She was supposed to stay in Quebec an extra year to take care of her, seeing as my brother and I were to young to. Victoria agreed to this, then without warning and nothing but a note, she moved out. I've seen her once since, three years ago, and she is still the same. She is selfish, only cares about herself and only contacts people when she wants something from them." I ended. "Are you happy now?"

"Whoa." She said. "So why did your sister call?"

"She's coming into town." I answered.

"Uh oh." She said.

"And she said that she needed a place to stay." I added.

"Is she staying here?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "She's coming on Monday and staying for a couple of days."

"After the build-up that you just gave her, I can't wait to meet her." May said sarcastically.

"Your lucky that you didn't grow up with her." I stated.

"I guess." She said.

"You won't say anything to anybody about my family, right?" I asked.

"I promise that I won't say a word." She said.

"Good girl." I told her.

"Since your in such a sharing mood." She said, "I don't know anything about your past either."

I stopped for a second, closed my eyes and swallowed hard. "My past is locked up tight, and it's staying that way."

"Why?" She asked.

"Your getting nothing out of me on this subject." I said in a tone that told her to back off.

"Alright, I was just wondering, that's all." She said. "It's just weird that you don't have any pictures or anything."

"Would you like to know why?" I asked her.

May nodded. "Alright."

"When I moved out to come here, I burned all, but one thing, from my past." I said.

A knock sounded at the door and I answered it, Shane was standing there waiting.

"Hey." He said and gave me a kiss.

"Hey, come in." I said and moved from the door. "I'm almost ready."

"Hi Shane." May said.

Shane shook his head. "You know May, your not exactly one of my favourite people right now."

"Why?" She asked.

I slipped on my high heels, "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because of your date for tonight." Shane answered.

"Kevin?" She said. "What's wrong with him?"

"You know that he's not one of my favourite people either." Shane replied.

"Ah, Shane." I said. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Alright, what?" He asked.

"I'm going to be spending most of my time with May, Kevin and all the rest tonight." I stated.

"What?" He asked, raising his voice.

"Your welcome to join us." I said.

"Us?" He asked. "Us who?"

"Well, there's going to be May, Kevin, Scott, Stacy, Paul, Trish, Shawn, Sean and maybe a couple of other girls." I answered.

"Stacy, why Stacy?" He asked.

"She's Scott's date." I said.

He snickered and licked his lips. "You know, maybe I will hang out with you guys after all." He said.

Another knock on the door, but this time May got it, knowing that it was Kevin. She was part right, it was Kevin, but Scott and Stacy were with him. Apparently, since Stacy is in the same building, and you get to her room first, he already collected her, and Scott decided to stop off with Kevin. The three of them entered our room, Stacy looking very bored.

Scott looked at me. "Wow, you look incredible." He said. Stacy's face, as well as Shane's, showed jealousy.

"Thanks." I said, Shane didn't compliment me.

"I take it from that," Scott pointed at Shane, "You won't be hanging around with us."

"Actually, I'm going to be." I said.

"And so am I." Shane was quick to add.

"Alright then." Scott said. "This should be fun."

**************************************************************************************

Please review, and by the way, I just started to write a new story and it needs reviews. It's called "Her Life." It's a bit darker, but it stars all the members of the Clique. Enjoy!


	5. The Moment we’ve All Been Waiting For, T...

Is It Forever, Or For-never?

Rating: For the time being, the rating PG13, but be warned that there is an occasional swear word in my story. As we go along the rating may be changed to R. I give you a fair warning.

Summary: All the popular wrestlers are back in their training days, juggling college, training and relationships. Friendships get damaged, relationships get broken and people get betrayed. Includes 2 of my own people, Hall, Nash, Hardys, McMahons, HHH, HBK, RVD, Y2J, and many more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWF/WWE; I only own Marika and May.

Chapter 5: The Moment we've All Been Waiting For, The Dance!

We got to the dance and found Paul, Trish, Shawn, Sean, Torrie and Terri. Torrie and Terri were Shawn and Sean's dates. Stacy immediately went over to Torrie and started to talk to her, Trish was hanging off of Paul's arm, blabbering about something, Paul looked exasperated, Shawn was showing off for Terri and Sean was trying to get him to stop because Terri was his date.

"Oh, this will be fun." I muttered.

Amy ran over to us with Matt in tow. "Hey guys, I'm going to stay with you, alright?" She looked desperate.

"Why?" I asked.

"Noreen is going on about pureness and all this other shit." Amy answered.

"And Guerrero is driving us nuts." Matt added.

I laughed.

"Why's Guerrero and Noreen around you guys?" Scott asked.

"Because Noreen is with Rob," Amy answered, "And Guerrero is with Stephanie."

At the mention of Stephanie's name, Paul looked up, "Stephanie is dating Guerrero?"

"No, she's just…ow." I elbowed Amy in the stomach.

"Oh yeah, their pretty, uh, what's the word?" I lied, than asked May.

"Um, hot and heavy?" She answered.

"Yeah," I said, "Their pretty hot and heavy." I lied, trying to make Paul jealous, which I know that I did, how I know this, is because, when Steph used to go out with him, he would hang around with us, so I could tell.

"Paul," Trish whined, "Forget about her, I'm all you need."

"Oh, uh, yeah, right." Paul said.

"C'mon Amy," Matt said, "Let's dance."

"Alright." Amy agreed. They left to dance.

Stephanie walked over to May and I, Guerrero was following behind like a lost puppy. "Where's Amy?" She asked. "We need to talk."

I pointed, "She's over there dancing."

"Well," Steph said, "Let's get her and go to the powder room."

"Hey, look who it is." Trish said. "Queen of the slut people."

Stephanie looked at her. "When did you abdicate the throne?"

"Ha ha." Trish said. "Well I've got your ex-boyfriend."

Steph gave her a look, "You can have him."

"Oh yes, because you have a real gem now." Trish pointed at Guerrero.

Steph growled low.

"Ok, let's go get Amy." I said and grabbed Stephanie's arm. "C'mon May. Guerrero, stay." I told him.

We went over and grabbed Amy's arm. "C'mon." Steph said.

"Why, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Steph needs to talk to us." I said.

We were about to enter the female bathroom when Chris Irvine exited the males.

"Well lookee here." He said. "It's a skanky ho."

"Can it Irvine." Steph said. "I am not in the mood for you."

"Nice boyfriend you have there." Chris went on. "I guess easy and loose really does attract easy and loose."

"Shut up Irvine." Stephanie warned. "Or I'll make sure that you don't live long enough to regret that."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Chris said. "What are you going to do, give me the kiss of death?"

"I wouldn't put my lips on yours if we were the last man and woman alive." Steph said.

"If we were the last two people alive, I'd shoot myself in the head." Chris stated.

Stephanie slapped the taste out of Chris's mouth.

"Ow." Chris said. "That almost hurt."

"Ohhhhhh." Stephanie said.

"C'mon." I intervened. "Just ignore him."

"Yeah." May said. "Hurry up, I need to get back to Kevin."

"Alright." Stephanie relented and we entered the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

"I have had it with Guerrero." Steph said. "I don't care if Paul has a date and I don't anymore, I can't put up with him, he's driving me insane."

"So, tell him to leave you alone." May said.

"Don't you think I've already tried that?" Steph asked. "He's like a little lost puppy that won't leave me alone."

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked.

She thought for a second. "I'm leaving, not even going to tell him, I'm just going to leave."

"He'll ask us what happened to you, what are we supposed to say?" May asked.

"I don't know." Stephanie replied. "Tell him that I'm still in the bathroom or something, he's dumb enough to fall for it."

"He may be," May said, "But that doesn't make lying to him right."

"Well, you don't have to be the one to lie to him." Stephanie stated. "Let Rica do it, she's good at it."

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"Well you are." She told me. "So, will you do it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said. "Now can we go? I have to keep Scott and Shane from killing each other."

"Alright." Steph said. "You guys go first, then I'll sneak out."

"Fine. Let's go." I said.

We walked out and found that Chris was still just standing around.

"Where's McMahon?" He asked.

"None of your business." Amy answered.

We went back into the dance and walked over to where everyone had been. Except now, Paul and Trish, Shawn and Torrie, Sean and Terri, were all dancing. Scott, Stacy, Kevin, Guerrero, Shane and Matt were the only ones still there. It seems that we didn't get back a moment to soon, Shane and Scott had been arguing over something, Scott tried to hit him, Shane ducked, they would have gotten into a fist fight if Matt hadn't held Shane back and if Kevin hadn't held Scott back. Stacy seemed to be finding this very entertaining and Guerrero was checking out the girls that walked past, oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey." I said. "What's going on?"

"Your boyfriend almost got his lights punched out." Scott stated.

"Hey," Shane said, "I was only telling the truth, you are a drunk."

Scott tried to hit him again, but again, Kevin held him back.

"What are you talking about, a drunk?" I asked.

"Your friend here," Shane said, "Has taken a couple of trips to rehab before. He hasn't told you that, has he?"

"No, he's never told me that." I said.

"That's because I don't drink anymore." Scott stated.

"Where's Stephanie?" Guerrero asked, completely off topic.

"Oh." I said. "She's in the bathroom."

The members of the group who had been dancing before returned as the song just ended.

"Are we really supposed to believe that?" Shane asked Scott, still very much on topic. "Drunky."

"Oh yeah Shane." Scott said. "Well take this then."

Right in front of everyone, he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me.


	6. Aftermath

Is It Forever, Or For-never?

Rating: For the time being, the rating PG13, but be warned that there is an occasional swear word in my story. As we go along the rating may be changed to R. I give you a fair warning.

Summary: All the popular wrestlers are back in their training days, juggling college, training and relationships. Friendships get damaged, relationships get broken and people get betrayed. Includes 2 of my own people, Hall, Nash, Hardys, McMahons, HHH, HBK, RVD, Y2J, and many more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWF/WWE; I only own Marika and May.

A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter isn't as long as my others, but I was writing it right before Raw came on, and well, I wanted to watch Raw so I just ended it there. 

Hey, who else thinks that it sucks that the only two clique members wrestling in the WWE right now are fighting? I'm sorry, but I'm just a big clique fan from way back, you can tell by my other two stories that I've written, cause guess who they all feature? If you want, you can read them and review! Ok, I'm done, almost, I don't care about one of them, but I care about my other one, it's called Her Life, it's the story of Jade Hogan, her life really sucks before she comes to work for the WWE and she finds friends, enemies and love. But she makes a very powerful enemy in Stephanie McMahon and Steph is out to make sure that her life continues to suck. Please read it. Now I'm done. Peace out, *Midnite!*

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "You fucking son of a bitch." He yelled at Scott, and then punched him in the face.

"Shane." I said. "Cool it, don't make a scene."

"I'll do whatever I please." He said, and then slapped me in the face. "And you didn't have to encourage him."

"I didn't fucking encourage anybody, you asshole." I said to him.

Scott tried to hit him after he slapped me, but Kevin held him back, "No Scott," He said, "Let her deal with it, I have a feeling that he's going to get what he deserves."

"I'm an asshole?" Shane said. "At least I'm not an easy slut."

I had had it with him right there and before I even realised what I was doing, I had punched him. "Goodbye Shane." I said calmly. I turned and walked out of the building.

I stood outside for a couple of seconds. My life was going to hell, my relationship with Shane was over, everybody saw him hit me and I'll be damned if I knew what the hell was going on with Scott.

"Rica." Amy said, her, Matt and May came out a couple of minutes after I did. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Shane, those bruises that you had before, he did it, didn't he?" May asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

"You should have said something." May said.

"It wasn't anybody else's business." I replied.

"If he was hitting you, that's abuse and that's illegal." Matt commented.

"You could press charges." Amy said.

"I'm not going to press no fucking charges." I said. "Could y'all just leave me alone? Go back inside or something."

"We're not going to just leave you here." May said.

"I want to be alone, get lost." I said.

"You should talk to someone." Amy stated.

"Go." I said.

"Rica…" May said.

"Leave." I interrupted.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that." Amy said. "C'mon May, Matt."

"We just want to help." May persisted.

"Maybe I don't want your help." I said.

"And maybe you do." May argued.

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

May looked at me. "Fine." She turned and went back in. Amy and Matt followed.

I sighed. I took out my cell phone and called Jeff's number, busy. I needed a ride now, not later and I wasn't about to walk back to the dorm rooms. I dialled Stephanie's number, no answer. That was weird; she should have been home by then. I was about to try Jeff's number again, when someone walked up beside me.

"I'm sorry." Scott said. "I really wasn't planning on disrupting anything tonight."

"If your talking about what happened with Shane," I said, "It was inevitable what happened."

"I know." He replied.

I looked at him. "Days ago when you were asking me about my bruise, you knew, didn't you?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I knew."

"How?" I asked. "Nobody else knew."

"When I was asking you all those questions, you were nervous. If what had really happened to you, was what you said had happened to you, then you wouldn't have been nervous." He answered like it was the simplest thing.

"Where's Shane now?" I asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied. "He's probably off nursing the bruise that you gave him and the bloody nose that I gave him."

"When did you hit him?" I asked.

"After you left." He replied.

I laughed. "Good."

He looked around. "I thought you were going to leave, why haven't you?"

I held up my cell phone, "That's what I was trying to do."

"What, you need a ride?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I can drive you." He offered.

"What about Stacy?" I asked.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Didn't you drive her?" I said.

"Well, after I punched Shane, she slapped me and said that she had never been so humiliated and that she never wanted anything to do with me again." He answered.

"Alright." I said.

"So, you want a drive or not?" He asked.

"Ok." I answered.

***

May had stayed for most of the dance, but her mind was more on me. She left a couple hours after I did. Kevin drove her back and walked her up to our dorm room. A lot of our group had left not long after I did, Amy, Matt and Shane to name a few.

May opened the door, Kevin was still there, "Marika!" She said loudly.

She had walked in on Scott and I kissing, we were lying on my bed, being completely innocent, doing nothing but kissing.

At the sound of May's voice I looked up, "Hello." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Hello." She replied.

"Hi Scott." Kevin said.

"Hey." Scott said.

We sat up.

May looked at us, "Would you like us to leave?" She joked.

Scott got up and walked to the door. "Bye." He said to me.

"Bye." I replied.

He left.

"I'm gonna go follow him." Kevin said, he bent down and kissed May, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She replied.

He left also.

May closed the door and walked over to me and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't take you long to move on, did it?" She asked.

"You weren't supposed to see that." I stated. "Are you mad at me?"

"What for?" She asked.

"For yelling at you earlier." I answered.

"Oh, that." She said. "No, I'm not mad."

"What about Amy and Matt?" I asked.

"No, they're not mad either." She replied. "We couldn't really blame you after what happened before.

"Good." I said. "But I am not looking forward to seeing everybody at class tomorrow."

She nodded sympathetically at me.

"Especially not Shane." I added.

**************************************************************************************


	7. The Show

Is It Forever, Or For-never?

Rating: For the time being, the rating PG13, but be warned that there is an occasional swear word in my story. As we go along the rating may be changed to R. I give you a fair warning.

Summary: All the popular wrestlers are back in their training days, juggling college, training and relationships. Friendships get damaged, relationships get broken and people get betrayed. Includes 2 of my own people, Hall, Nash, Hardys, McMahons, HHH, HBK, RVD, Y2J, and many more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWF/WWE; I only own Marika, May and Victoria.

Chapter 7: The Show

"Rica, get up." May said.

I opened my eyes. "Do I have a choice? What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning." May replied.

"I'll get up later." I said.

"C'mon Rica." May said. "I want to get to class early so we can practise."

"It doesn't start till one thirty." I whined.

"Yeah, but you still have to eat, shower, dress…" May said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I sat up.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" May asked.

"It's me." Amy said.

"Come in." May told her.

Amy came in. "Hey, is Steph here?"

"No." May said. "Why would she be here?" 

"Because she's not in our room." Amy answered. "She wasn't back last night or this morning when I got up."

I got up and stretched. "Maybe she stayed elsewhere last night."

"Who would she stay with?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, maybe Jeff." I said.

"I doubt it." She told me.

"Well don't ask me," I said, "I have no clue where she is."

***

Amy, May and I got to the school at twelve o'clock; we still had not seen any sign of Stephanie. When we walked into the gym, not very many people were there yet, just X-Pac, Rocky, Benoit, Undertaker, Triple H, Rob Van Dam, Molly Holly and Jazz. Flair and Ross were the only trainers there. When the student gets there on evaluating day, we're supposed to go see Flair to get the list of matches and our individual outlines for our storylines. All they give us are the outlines and then we take it from there.

"Hey Flair," Amy said, "What are our matches?"

Flair picked up three lists and gave them to us. "Look for yourself."

"Where are our storylines?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, right, here." He gave us our storylines. "Sorry, but it has already been a bad day, a few people have called in and can't make it so we've been trying to rewrite everything."

"Who's not coming?" I asked.

"Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus and Stephanie McMahon." Flair answered.

"Steph isn't coming?" Amy said.

"Why not?" May asked.

"I don't know." Flair answered.

"You didn't ask?" I said.

"She's the bosses daughter, I don't question what she does." Flair replied. "Now if you don't mind, I have more work to do."

We walked away.

"Who are you guys against?" I asked.

May looked at the list. "Stacy Keibler."

"I'm tagging with Matt and Jeff to take on Goldust, Booker T and Jazz." Amy said. "What about you Rica?"

"I'm against Molly Holly." I answered.

We walked over to where RVD was stretching with Molly, they seemed to have hit it off the night before.

"Hey Rob." I said.

"Hi girls." Rob greeted.

"Who are you facing?" I asked.

"Chris Benoit in a ladder match, it was supposed to be a triple threat with Jericho, but that dudes not coming." Rob answered.

I nodded.

"We heard." May said.

Molly was looking at us like we held some kind of disease.

I looked at her. "What's your problem?" I asked.

"Do you all have to dress so revealingly?" She asked. "This place would be a lot better if you all dressed more like pure, virtuesse me."

"If we all had an ass as big as yours, we'd cover it up too." I said. "But we don't."

"I do not have a large posterior." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "If you say so. Just do me one favour and don't sit on me in our match, I kind of feel like not getting crushed tonight."

"I don't have to take this." She said. "C'mon Rob." She walked away.

"See ya." Rob said and followed her.

"I'm so going to kick her ass." I said.

"And I so hope you do." May said.

We stretched and trained for a while. At one o'clock Scott and Kevin came, they got their stuff from Flair and walked over to us. Scott slipped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

"What's with this?" Amy asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You two." She replied. "What, are you together now?"

I nodded.

"You just can't be without a boyfriend, can you?" She asked.

"Shut up." I told her. "Who are you two facing?" I asked.

"I'm against the Rock." Scott said.

"I'm fighting the Undertaker." Kevin said. "What about you guys?"

"Molly Holly." I said. "I already had a run-in with her today, it's going to be fun to beat her."

"Stacy Keibler." May replied. "Why do I always face the wussy ones?"

"Just lucky." Amy said.

"Shane just walked in." May stated.

"Did he?" I asked. "Is his face horribly mangled?" I asked hopefully.

"No, he's got a black eye, but that's about it." May answered.

"Too bad." I said.

Shane walked over to RVD and Molly and started training with them.

"I hope that I don't have to have anything to do with him today." I said. "Or he may get himself horribly mangled."

"In that case," Scott said, "I hope you do."

***

My match was in the middle of the show. Jim Ross was announcing every move we did, while the other trainers graded us.

(A/N: The way that I am going to do the match is that the only words that I write will be J.R. announcing the match. Please tell me if that works alright in your reviews, thanks, *Midnite*)

Jim Ross: And the match starts with Midnite and Molly Holly mouthing off at each other in the middle of the ring. Molly goes for a cheap shot but Midnite ducks and trips her. She gets quickly to her feet and Irish whips Midnite into the corner, she goes for a clothesline but Midnite moves and drives Molly's head into the turnbuckle. Molly is on dreamstreet and Midnite goes for the bulldog, lands it and pins her, but only gets a two count. She drags Molly to her feet and tries for a suplex but Molly counters into a suplex of her own. Both girls are down. Molly gets to her feet first and climbs the turnbuckle as Midnite is slowly getting up. Molly tries for the Molly-go-round but Midnite senses that she was going to go for it and moves out of the way. Midnite then puts her up on her shoulders and does her signature move, Dusk, which resembles an electric chair drop, to slam her to the mat. She pins her and gets the three count, Midnite is victorious over Molly Holly.

***

May had won her match, as did Kevin and RVD, but Scott and Amy lost both of theirs. We would get our grades tomorrow during class. That was going to be my highpoint of the day, as Victoria was also due to arrive tomorrow.

**************************************************************************************


	8. My Sister, The Bitch

Is It Forever, Or For-never?

Rating: For the time being, the rating PG13, but be warned that there is an occasional swear word in my story. As we go along the rating may be changed to R. I give you a fair warning.

Summary: All the popular wrestlers are back in their training days, juggling college, training and relationships. Friendships get damaged, relationships get broken and people get betrayed. Includes 2 of my own people, Hall, Nash, Hardys, McMahons, HHH, HBK, RVD, Y2J, and many more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWF/WWE; I only own Marika, May and Victoria.

Chapter 8: My Sister, The Bitch

After class, May, Amy and I were hanging out in Amy and Steph's room, waiting for her to come back, we really wanted to know where she'd been. She didn't get back till late that night.

She walked in wearing an over-sized t-shirt and the same pants that she had been at the dance.

"Hi." She said, a little nervously. "What are you two doing here?"

"They were waiting for you to come back." Amy answered. "As was I."

"Oh." Steph said. "Well, I'm back now."

"Obviously." I said. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Where was I?" She repeated.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh, um, I was with, uh, my parents, I was staying with them." She stumbled.

"Why?" May asked.

"Just visiting." She answered.

"You missed class to visit with parents that you see all the time?" I said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She said.

"You see them all you want, so why would you miss a class to see them?" I asked.

"None of your business." She replied and went in the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

May, Amy and I looked at each other, Steph's story just didn't seem right.

The phone rang and Amy answered it. "Hello…Oh hi Shane." She looked over at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Steph is here, why do you want to talk to her?" Amy asked. "Oh, I see, well, I'll get her for you, hang on a second." She looked at us and mouthed the words, "We need to talk."

May and I nodded.

"Steph." Amy said. "Phone for you."

Steph came out and took the phone. "A little privacy please." She said to us.

"Ok." Amy said. "We'll be in Rica and May's room.

"Fine." She said.

We left to go to our room.

"Why do we need to talk?" I asked.

"Because Steph is lying." Amy said.

"How do you know that?" May asked.

"Shane said that Flair told his father that Steph wasn't at class and Vince wanted him to call and see where she had been." Amy answered.

"So, where do you think that she was?" I said.

"I have no idea, but I don't think that it was with any members of her family." She replied.

"Oh, shit, family." I said. "That reminds me that my sister is coming tomorrow."

"Your sister?" Amy repeated.

"Yeah, she's going to be in town for a couple of days and she's staying here." I replied.

"Oh." Amy said.

***

I was waiting at the airport at one for Victoria. She finally appeared. The two of us look a lot alike, same hair and eye color and both thin, but she was half a foot taller then me and her hair was shorter.

"Hello Marika." She said.

"Hey." I greeted. "Let's get your stuff and get out of here."

We got her stuff and drove the twenty-minute trip back to the dorm rooms.

"The room isn't very big." I told her as we were going in.

"As long as you don't have a room mate." She replied.

"I do." I said.

"Oh, well, can't she stay elsewhere for the week that I am going to be here?" She asked.

"No, she can't stay… whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up, a week? You said a couple of days." I said.

"Did I? Really? Oh silly me." She said. "Well, I'm here now, so I might as well stay."

"Here's my room." I said and opened the door and entered. She followed.

"Oh, hi." May said.

"Hello." She looked May up and down, surveying her.

"This is my room mate May." I said.

"Oh." Victoria said.

"Guess what May?" I said. "Victoria has decided to stay for a week."

"Oh, that's nice." May forced a smile on her face.

"Isn't it?" I said.

Victoria looked around the room, which we didn't really do that much to, we didn't bother to.

Victoria cleared her throat. "Interesting little room you have here." She said.

"Victoria." I said. "We have class tonight so we aren't going to be around."

"Does your class contain guys also?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Can I go and watch?" She asked.

"I guess so, if the trainers don't mind." I replied.

***

We got to class a few minutes early. Every guy that we passed Victoria would check out. We found Amy and Steph and went over to them. Jeff and Matt were there too.

"Hey." I said. "This is my older sister Victoria. She has decided to watch tonight."

"Hi." Victoria said.

"Hey." Jeff said. "I'm Jeff, this is Matt, Amy and Steph."

"Hi." Amy said. "Matt is my boyfriend." She said. She had obviously noticed Victoria's roving eyes too.

"You two look alike." Matt said.

"That's where all similarities end." I stated.

Shane came in and walked over to us. "Hi." He said. "Who's this?"

"Victoria." She said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." He said. "I'm Shane, and may I be so bold as to say that you are beautiful?"

"Go ahead." She said, eating up the flattery.

I rolled my eyes. "Victoria is my sister." I stated.

"Well, now we know who got the good looks in the family." He said.

"Hey, Shane, where did you get the bruise?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, shut up." He replied.

I felt arms go around my waist from behind. "Hi Scott." I said.

"Hey." He replied. "Who's the girl?"

"My sister Victoria." I said. "Victoria, this is my boyfriend Scott and Kevin is probably somewhere there too, right?"

"Hey." Kevin said.

"Since when is he your boyfriend?" Shane asked.

"Since he popped you one in the nose." I answered.

"That was fun." Scott added. "If you want, I can do it again."

"No thanks." Shane said.

"What's up here?" Victoria asked.

"Shane is my asshole of an ex-boyfriend." I told her.

"You'll be crawling back." He said. "But I won't take you back."

"The only way that I will even try to come back to you is if I get brain damage." I stated.

"That can't happen to you, you would have to have a brain to damage." Shane said.

"Well, proof that I don't have one is that I stayed with you even when you beat me." I said.

Shane and I started to argue.

"Hey guys." Flair said, coming up to us. "Cool off."

"She started it." Shane said.

"I started it?" I repeated. "You are such a fucking liar."

"Guys." Flair said. "Do you want your grades from yesterday?" 

"Ok." I said.

Flair gave them to us, we all did pretty well, and then he left.

Chris Jericho passed right by us to get to some other people.

"That was weird." May commented.

"What?" Steph asked.

"Chris just walked right by us and didn't even say a word, he didn't insult you." May answered.

"Oh, yeah, that is weird." Steph said.

"Chris?" Victoria repeated. "I know a Chris."

"No you don't Victoria." I said.

"Sure I do." She said. "It's your son."

**************************************************************************************


	9. Going Downhill

Is It Forever, Or For-never?

Rating: For the time being, the rating PG13, but be warned that there is an occasional swear word in my story. As we go along the rating may be changed to R. I give you a fair warning.

Summary: All the popular wrestlers are back in their training days, juggling college, training and relationships. Friendships get damaged, relationships get broken and people get betrayed. Includes 2 of my own people, Hall, Nash, Hardys, McMahons, HHH, HBK, RVD, Y2J, and many more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWF/WWE; I only own Marika, May and Victoria.

Chapter 9: Going Downhill

"Son?" Scott repeated.

"You have a son?" May asked.

"Where is he?" Amy said.

"Who's the father?" Steph asked.

"How old is he?" Matt asked.

"You have a big mouth Victoria." I stated.

"What, you didn't tell them? How was I supposed to know?" She asked.

I sighed. "Ok, let's get this over with." I said. "I'm saying a word to any of you about this, you can ask and pry all you want but I'm not saying a thing."

"That's not fair." May stated.

"Yeah, you can't just tell us something like this then not elaborate on it." Steph agreed.

"Victoria is the one that told you, and it won't make a difference whether you ask her your questions or not because she knows nothing more about it." I said.

"You should have told us before." Amy said.

"It was none of your business and it still isn't." I stated.

"It was my business when we were going out." Shane said.

"What, you wouldn't have gone out with me if you had known that I had a kid?" I asked.

Shane shook his head. "No."

"Well, you're a pig." I said. "I'm glad that I used birth control with you so you wouldn't be given the chance to breed." I looked over at Scott. "You don't think any different about being with me, do you?"

"I'm not sure, I'd like to know more first." He replied.

"I'm not telling anybody anything." I said.

Stacy and Torrie butted in. "We were just listening in." Stacy said.

"And we couldn't help but here that you have a kid." Torrie added.

"We're going to go be our regular gossiping selves, and spread it around now." Stacy said.

"Great, by the time they're done, everybody will know." I said. "There's a reason that I didn't tell anyone."

"Why?" May asked.

"Because I didn't want anybody to know." I answered. "Now will you all fuck off?"

"Ok everyone." Flair said. "We're going to try something different so everybody gather around."

Victoria went to the sidelines as the rest of us left top surround Flair.

"I want to talk to you after class." Scott whispered to me.

I nodded. "Fine."

"We're going to separate you into groups of three." Flair said. "You will practise offence, defence, counter and double team. Now because of the difference in number of the males and females in the class, there will be two males and one female in every group. You will be expected to treat the female in the same manned as the male."

Unfortunately I got stuck with Shane and Christian.

We all split into our groups and started to stretch.

"Hey Christian." Shane said. "Did you know that Rica has a kid?"

"I told you that I didn't want anybody to know." I stated.

"Why do you think that I'm spreading it around?" Shane asked.

I glared at him.

"That's those American females for you." Christian said. "That's why Canadian girls are much better."

"You dipshit." I said. "I am Canadian."

"You are?" Shane asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Canada makes some nice sluts then." Shane said.

I tackled Shane to the ground and held him down.

"Get off me you crazy bitch." He said.

I slapped him in the face and dug my knees into his chest.

"Ow, get the fuck off me." He yelled.

Christian was standing back, not wanting to get himself involved.

Shane got his hands free and tried to push me off but I grabbed his arms and dug my long nails in. Blood started to trickle down his arms.

"Someone get her away from me." He yelled.

I dug my nails in deeper and more blood came out. Somebody grabbed me and pulled me off, it turned out to be Flair.

"Marika, my office, now." Flair said.

I looked down at Shane and spit on him. Flair grabbed my arm and led me to his office. He closed the door behind us.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No."

"I should suspend you for this." Flair said. "You deliberately tried to hurt Shane and not even utilising wrestling moves."

"Then go ahead, I don't care." I said.

Flair sighed. "Yesterday you cared, what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." I stated.

"Well, I'm not going to suspend you, because this is your first time." Flair said. "But I'm giving you a warning, the next time that you do anything like this, you're automatically suspended, no questions asked."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sending you home, we don't need anybody getting killed." Flair said.

"Fine, but could you tell May that I left?" I asked.

"Ok." Flair said.

I left his office and went in the locker room and got my stuff. I drove back to the dorm rooms.

May came back after class. "What was with that?" She asked me.

I looked up from the novel I was reading. "What? And where's my sister?"

"The Shane must die thing, and she left with Shane." She replied.

I shrugged. "He deserved it."

"Scott told me to tell you that he wants to talk to you tomorrow, since he didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight after class." May said.

"Whatever." I went back to my novel.

"I didn't know that you had a son." She said.

"Uh huh." I said.

"Is that why you don't say any thing about your past?" She asked.

"Uh huh."

"Did it hurt?" She said.

"Uh huh."

"How old is he?" She asked.

"Uh huh."

She looked at me. "Is he a big purple cow from outer space?"

"Uh huh." I said, still reading and not paying attention to her.

She walked over to my bed, where I was sitting and looked down at me.

It took me a couple of minutes to realise she was there and I finally looked up. "What?"

"You aren't even listening to me, are you?" She asked.

"Do you want me to humour you? I replied.

"No." She said.

"Then no." I answered.

"It would be nice if you did." She said.

"Whatever." I replied.

"Will you tell me about your son?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"I'm your best friend." She stated.

"So what?" I replied.

"You should tell me stuff." She said.

"Too bad." I said. "I'm not telling anyone."

She sighed, then noticed a box on the bedside table. She picked it up. "Hair dye?" She asked.

"Yeah, I picked it up on my way home." I answered.

"Why?" She asked. "Are you dying your hair?"

"Uh huh." I said.

"What color?" She asked.

"Pure black." I replied.


	10. chapter 10

Is It Forever, Or For-never?

Rating: For the time being, the rating PG13, but be warned that there is an occasional swear word in my story. As we go along the rating may be changed to R. I give you a fair warning.

Summary: All the popular wrestlers are back in their training days, juggling college, training and relationships. Friendships get damaged, relationships get broken and people get betrayed. Includes 2 of my own people, Hall, Nash, Hardys, McMahons, HHH, HBK, RVD, Y2J, and many more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWF/WWE; I only own Marika, May and Victoria.

Chapter 10: 

"Rica, are you almost done?" May asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "Our first class starts in twenty minutes."

"Yeah." I yelled back. "Just let me dry my hair."

"Ok, but hurry up, you know what our teacher is like about punctuality." May yelled.

"What's all the yelling about?" Victoria asked. "You woke me up."

"Sorry." May said. "We'll be leaving soon, you can go back to sleep then."

"No problem." Victoria said, getting up. "I want to do some shopping anyways."

May knocked on the door again. "Hurry up or I'm going to leave without you."

"I'm almost done." I replied.

"What's she doing?" Victoria asked.

"I have no idea." May answered.

I opened the door and walked out.

"Oh my God." May said.

"What?" I asked, going over to the mirror. I shook my hair, it was no longer blond, but now black. "I think it looks good."

"Well, the color of your outfit really accentuates the blackness of your hair." Victoria said sarcastically.

I was wearing a black tube top, a black faded jean vest over it, a short, black, faded jean skirt and black three-inch heel sandals.

"Shut up Tori." I said. "Ok, we can go now May." I picked up my books.

"Ok." She said.

We left the dorm room.

"You look so different." She said.

"That's what I was aiming for." I replied.

"Well, you really succeeded." She stated.

We walked out of the dorm building and across campus to the learning area.

We went into our first class and took a seat near the back, none of our friends who took this class was there yet.

Rob came in a sat in the row in front of us and turned around. "Whoa dude." He said. "Is that really you Rica?"

I nodded. "How does it look?"

"Different." He answered.

I rolled my eyes. "You two are no help."

"Well, we aren't over the shook yet." May said.

"Whatever." I replied.

Shane came in and sat beside Rob and also turned around. He looked at me. "Whoa." Was all that he said.

Guerrero and Benoit came in and passed by us.

"Wow mamma." Guerrero said. "Looking good Rica." He continued on with Benoit.

"At least he's giving me an opinion." I said.

"Yeah, but it's Guerrero." May said.

"Doesn't matter." I stated.

May looked around and spotted Scott Levy sitting in a corner alone. "Scott is such a freak." She said.

"All Scott's are freaks." Shane commented.

"Hey, watch it Shane." I said. "Or I might go insane and try to kill you again."

Shane gulped. "I'll be good."

"Who are you talking about May?" I asked.

"Scott Levy." She answered. "Just look at him. You think that with that much smarts, he'd find a way to not be such a freak."

"He's not that bad." I said.

"He's not that bad?" She repeated. "Look at him."

I looked over at him. "Ok, so what?"

"So, he's like, the most depressed thing on the planet." May said. "And what's with the hair?"

"What's wrong with his hair?" I asked.

"It's braded, bleached and shaved." She answered. "It wouldn't be that bad if he didn't shave the back of his head."

"It could be worse." I stated. "He could have a mullet."

She thought for a second. "Ok, I'm gonna agree with you there."

Shane and Rob had turned around at some point during May's and my conversation. I balled up a piece of paper and chucked it at Rob's head, I hit my target and he turned around. "What?"

"Don't ignore us." I said.

"Well are you two done gossiping about that dude?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Hey, class is about to start, where's Stephanie?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

The teacher, Mrs. Stevens, entered the room. "Al of you sit down and be quiet, psychology class is about to begin."

Ten minutes into the class, Stephanie and Chris Irvine walked through the door and tried to sneak to seats.

"Excuse me, Ms. McMahon, Mr. Irvine." Mrs. Stevens said. "Do the two of you have excuses for being late and then interrupting my class?"

"I overslept." Stephanie said. "My very expensive alarm clock, that my billion dollar father bought for me wasn't working right." She paused as if thinking. "By the way, isn't it about that time of year when my daddy usually makes a very hefty donation to this school?"

"What? Oh yes, I do believe that it is, Ms. McMahon." She said. "Please take a seat."

Stephanie walked up the isle and sat beside me, Chris tried to sit undetected.

"Not you, Mr. Irvine." She said. "If your late one more time, you will no longer be welcome in this class."

"Stupid corrupt system." I muttered.

"What was that Ms…" She paused. "I don't believe that I know you, what's your name?" She asked.

"Marika Smith." I answered.

"So it is. Well, Ms. Smith, why don't you share with us all what you just said." She said.

"I didn't say anything." I lied.

"You muttered something a couple of seconds ago." She stated.

"No I didn't." I said. "I think that you're hearing things."

"I know what I heard." She said.

"Well, you can't prove that I said anything." I said. "And you're wasting the precious learning time of my peers and myself with your false accusations."

She glared at me then continued with her lecture. I loved to torment teachers when they can't prove that I'm lying.

When there was about fifteen minutes left to class, I was very bored. I sat back and blew a bubble with the gum that I was chewing and it burst rather loudly. Since the teacher had her back to me, I had enough time to gather it in my mouth. I spit it out just before she looked at me. It landed in Shane's hair and it took everything I had not to laugh.

"Ms. Smith." She said. "I would like to speak to you after class."

"Ok." I said.

She went back to lecturing. I looked at Shane, he had no clue that I had hit him with my gum.

When class ended, we stood up and stretched. Shane went to run his hand through his hair and felt the gum. He pulled his hand away.

I laughed at him.

"Marika." He said. "When you spit your gum out, did it just happen to land in my hair?"

"No time to talk." I said. "Teacher needs to see me." I went down to the front of the class before he could say anything else to me.

The teacher ignored me until everyone but Scott Levy had left.

"Marika." She said. "Why are you taking this course?"

"Because I want to learn all about the fascinating world of psychology and human behaviour." I answered.

"How many times did you rehearse that?" She asked.

"Not that many, it was easy to memorize." I replied.

She sighed. "I don't know how, but somehow, last year, you managed to end the course with one of the highest scores, and so far this semester, you seem to be still scoring high. Now either you are a natural at psychology, or you are a master at cheating, I haven't decided which one yet."

"So, I'm passing one course?" I asked.

"Yes, I take it from that question that you aren't doing so well in your other courses?" She said.

I shrugged. "I can pick my marks up by the end of semester."

She shook her head. "I don't know how you're going to make it in this world. But since you weren't paying any attention in class today, I take it that you know nothing of the assignment that I assigned."

"Of course I do." I lied. "But just to make sure that I got all of it, why don't you go through it again?"

"I have assigned a paper to be written and passed in in a week." She replied. "Although, the Dean wants an exemplary paper written and given to him for when he visit's the high schools." She looked over at Scott. "You should be listening to this too Scott. You two are the two highest scoring students, so for you to get extra credit, I want the two of you to work together on it." 


End file.
